A New Task
by Annika Day
Summary: Ash and his friends are assigned a special task as Pokemon Rangers. But they will have to face many difficulties and challenges, some not expected at all.
1. A Reunion

Chapter 1

Ash yawned and opened his eyes. Light fell into the room from the open window. He got up and sat at his desk. He logged into his computer and opened up his email. He had a few emails. The first one was from his old friend, Brock, who left to go to Pokemon Doctor School. _Hey Ash, it's Brock. Long time no see. How are you doing? The Pokemon Doctor School is great. Lots of cute girls too. Ahahahaha... We should get together sometime. I get my break in about 2 weeks. Maybe I should pay a visit to the Kanto region. If I do, I'll be sure to go to Palllet Town. See you soon. –Brock- _

Ash smiled at the thought of his old friend. He quickly typed in a response. _Really? That's great. I'll be waiting. See ya. –Ash- _

Then he opened another from Dawn. _Ash, Buneary is in a bunch of magazines with me and Pachirisu! Togetic and Piplup are very well known models in the Sinnoh region. Come visit soon. ~Dawn~ _Ash grinned.

_That's great Dawn. Why don't you come visit? _He then selected one email from Iris. _I'm an official Dragon Master, Ash! I hope you're doing well with your pokemon in Pallet Town. I want to come visit someday. –IRIS DRAGON MASTER!- _

Ash laughed to himself. He realized there were emails from all the people he had met on his journey. First was Stefan. _Ash, let's have another battle sometime. –Stefan- _

Then was May. _Ash! I won the contest trophy, finally. Guess what? Drew asked me out! –MAY(flower)- _

There was Burghendy. _Hi Ash. I finally beat Cilan. Don't get me wrong, we're good friends now. –B _

There was one from Cilan. _Lost to Burghendy. It's ok. –C _

There was one from Georgia, the Dragon Buster. _I will beat Iris someday. _

But out of all the messages, one email caught Ash's eye. It read: MISTY, CERULEAN CITY. He opened it curiously. _Meet me at the Pallet Town Pokemon Center on Saturday. _

Ash thought for a moment, then realized a fact: Today was Saturday. He changed into his blue pokemon hoodie and skinny jeans. He slapped on his hat and went downstairs. His mom had made a stack of pancakes and his pokemon he had out were eating pokemon food. Pikachu, Serperior, Quilava, Samurott, Pidgeot, and Meganium were happily munching. Ash ate his pancakes quickly.

"Why the rush?" his mom asked.

"Meeting Misty at the pokemon center," he quickly explained.

He called back his pokemon, got ready to go, and slipped on his shoes. He went outside and headed to the pokemon center. He sat outside on the bench, Pikachu on his shoulder. 5 minutes later, he saw Misty jogging up the road in a yellow sundress with embroidered purple daisies on it. She wore purple flats and her hair was let down and made into a French braid. Misty smiled at the sight of her old friend.

"Hey Ash!" she exclaimed.

Ash grinned. "Hey Mist. Why are you in Pallet Town?"

Misty looked slightly uncomfortable. "Come on, let's go to the playground!"

Ash nodded and got up. They headed to the Pokemon Playground and Water Park. Ash sat down on a bench and let out his pokemon. Meganium played on the slide, Serperior was sniffing the flowers, Quilava was playing on the seesaw with Pikachu, Pidgeot sat on top of the monkey bars, and Samurott swam happily in the water.

"Starmie! Staryu! Politoad! Seaking!" Misty sent out her pokemon and they all landed in the pool with a splash.

Ash sat nervously. "Well?" he asked expectantly. "What did you want to tell me Misty?"

This is my only Pokemon fanfiction. Well, currently. So... enjoy! :D Oh, and please drop a review on your way out. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!


	2. Going to Pewter City

Chapter 2

Misty dug her heels into the ground. Pink marks streaked across her cheeks.

"Well... uh… um…" She stammered nervously. After attempting, she finally gave up and heaved out a heavy sigh. "Never mind."

Ash shrugged. "Okay then, if you say so." He got up as an hour easily passed. He called back his pokemon. "Anyways, why are you here in Pallet Town? I thought you were running the gym." Misty stood up.

"We're assigned to be pokemon rangers. Brock and some guy named Cilan too." Ash gaped at her.

"Cilan?" Misty tilted her head to the side.

"Why? Do you know him?"

Ash nodded breathlessly. "I met him on my journey in the Unova region, but I havn't seen him in about two years."

Misty gave him a brief nod. "Anyways, well, we have to travel to Pewter City and give Brock the message, then we call Cilan, tell him to come to the Kanto Region, and then we go to Lavender Town." Ash cocked his head.

"Go to Lavender Town for what?" Misty shrugged.

"Who knows. But we have to meet at the Lavender Volunteer Pokemon House… along with Brock and Cilan." Ash turned and started walking. Misty followed. Ash didn't stop until he reached his house. Misty came in with him. Ash sat on the couch with Misty.

"When do we have to go?" Misty shrugged easily.

"Two days." Ash shook his head.

"I have to prepare then."

Ash left and went inside the Pokemon Center. He healed his pokemon and returned. "My pokemon are healed," he announced.

Misty got up. "My turn," she said and did the same.

When she got back, Ash told her, "I asked my mom and you can stay in the guest room." Ash showed her the way and she unpacked some clothing she had put in her backpack. Ash left and went to his own room. Two days passed quickly. In the morning, he was in the kitchen eating pancakes.

When Misty was downstairs, he said with his mouth full of pancakes, "I'm ready to go!" Misty rolled her eyes and took her place at the table. She ate her own plate of pancakes and they left together for Pewter City.

They traveled and of course had to stop for rest. After five days they finally reached Pewter City. Ash right away headed to the gym. Brock was there fighting a challenger. Brock glanced at them and looked at the sidelines.

The two got his message. Ash and Misty went up the curvy stairs to watch the match. In the end, Brock had won with his Onix against the opponent's Charmander. Brock shook hands with his challenger and then headed towards Misty and Ash.

"I got your call Misty," he said. "I'm ready to go when you are. My brother has started his journey, so he's going to start taking care of the gym." Misty sighed.

"Let's rest for a bit, we just made it here."

It's one of my first... Review please! Tank woo! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own.


	3. Mission Assigned!

Chapter 3

After a while, the three reunited friends decided to leave. They called Cilan from the gym, then began their journey to Lavender town. They took it easy, because they weren't due there for a few more days.

Once they arrived at the Volunteer House, Cilan was already there. He had on ranger gear. To Ash's surprise, Cilan wasn't the only one there. May, Max, Dawn, and Iris were also there. So were Stefan, Luke, Bianca, Misha, Georgia, and Burghendy.

When May and Dawn saw ash, they immediately hurried over to him and started chatting with him.

"Hi Ash, how are you?"

"Ash, I missed you so much!"

"Ash, long time no see!"

Ash this and that and this and that. It made Ash's head spin.

Dawn and May narrowed their eyes at Misty; they already knew each other.

"And who are _you_?" they asked Misty suspiciously.

"I'm Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean City and Ash's former traveling companion, for your information," she retorted.

Cilan smirked. "Hehe…"

Misty whipped around and held up a fist. "Who are you laughing at?" she growled.

"Acts like she's so tough." Cilan sneered.

Misty frowned. "I'll beat you in a battle!" she said angrily.

"Fine. I bet you can't. I'm a gym leader too. A grass type gym leader. What about you?"

Misty crossed her arms. "You know very well that Cerulean City has a water type gym."

"Exactly. So who has the type advantage and who has the type disadvantage?"

Misty stepped back, defeated.

Ash stepped between them. "Quit it, you guys! Where's the –"

A tall man with brown hair and a short brown beard came into the room.

"Hello, I am Professor L. Are you the other three rangers?" the man said.

"Yes, we are," Ash, Misty, and Brock replied.

"Your uniforms are in the other room. There, Professor G will talk to you about the ranger responsibilities and tasks." Professor L pointed at another room.

The three went into the room, where they changed into their uniforms and listened to Professor G's lecture. His monotone was so boring, Ash fell asleep for a split second, and he was whacked on the arm by Misty before Professor G noticed.

Finally, they were let out and all of them set out on their one mission. Pokemon Hunter J had captured a Celebi, and the Celebi was in grave danger. They were to work together in different locations to help the Celebi.

"Ready?" Professor B, one of the mission assigners asked.

"Ready!" they all cried.

They all hurried out of base and ran off to where they were told to go.

Ash leaped on his Staraptor and flew off; Brock went by jeep, along with Cilan; Misty rode on her Gyrados in the ocean, Dawn rode her Lopunny; Georgia used her Beartic; Iris on her Excadrill; Stefan on his Zebstrika; Misha on her Liepard; Bianca riding her Samurott through water; and Burghendy going by foot with May, Max, and Luke.

They all waved to each other and departed.


End file.
